Cake and Caffeine Addicts
by flamecrash
Summary: Giotto and Cozart Shimon loves Cake and Coffee respectively but how did this really start? And what does the Dame-Duo have to do with it? One-shot.


It was that Spartan tutor, devil in human's form fault, because of him they were blown back to the past way too far in the past, not when Primo had just started Vongola the vigilante group but a bit further back, when he was still a child. Now, how did this happen?

Sawada Tsunayoshi and Kozato Enma Tenth generation bosses of Vongola and Shimon respectively managed to escape from every mafia boss's hell, which was paperwork. The dame-duo decided to meet up if they successfully managed to ditch work, and were currently in a café somewhere in Sicily resting from their unofficial day off.

"Adelheid is going to murder me later on, I'm sure of it." Enma sighs as he lifts a cup of Espresso to his lips and takes a sip of it "But that fiend never seems to end, how fast do they multiply anyway?" Tsuna, who was digging into a strawberry shortcake, stopped midway to answer his friend. "Lets see, there's the property damage bill, Hospital bills, various alliances documents…I've lost count of the variety." the two friends burst into laughter as they continued their conversation.

"Well, lets just enjoy the day. Either way we'll get into trouble if we go back now." Tsuna shuddered to think if Reborn managed to get word of what he did, Enma pitied his friend but knows that he'll get the same treatment from either reborn of Adelheid whichever manages to discover them first. They were currently wearing a plain T-shirt, a jacket and a pair of jeans which blends into the crowd easily unlike the usual suit that they don everyday. It will take awhile before their respective families are able to track them down, giving them ample time to enjoy…..hopefully. After eating their fill, Tsuna placed a few bills before getting up to leave and Enma close behind.

"Where to now, Tsuna-kun?"

"Hmm, A park sounds nice. Its quiet and peaceful with no explosives there." Enma looked at his friend before placing a hand on his shoulder. "You have it tough Tsuna-kun." A weary sigh escapes the brunette's lips. "Tell me about it, Kyoya and Mukuro are at each others neck each time they meet, Hayato and Lambo arguments and Ryohei cheering them on results in half the manor needing to be rebuild from scratch! Which results in more paperwork. What about you Enma-kun?" the red head just smiles.

"Its not as bad, excepts when Julie flirts with some other girls which results in Adelheid getting angry and a one-sided battle occurs. Other then that its pretty quiet at headquarters." Before they realized it they reached the park, Tsuna took in a breath of air before lying down on the soft green grass, Enma just rests at a bench in front of the brunette.

"You seem relaxed Dame-Tsuna, Loser-Enma." a deep voice interrupts the silence between them. The duo was startled when they saw a black suit wearing teenager with a fedora(Its been ten years since the representative battle)while carrying a familiar purple bazooka. "Reborn! H-how did you-" he just smirk that painful smirk which promises various painful torture "I'm the world's greatest Hitman." "That doesn't explain anything!" Enma decides to cut in as he notices the weapon in the hitman's hands. "Urmm what do you plan to do with that bazooka Reborn-san?"

"Oh this? Giannini upgraded it, it supposedly sends someone back four hundred years in time."

"Supposedly?" Tsuna and Enma visibly pales and gulps, one doesn't have to have hyper intuition to know where this is going.

"Yes, it hasn't been tested yet so I need a guinea pig to do so." He lowers the bazooka in front of them. "See you in a few hours time." before they could protest pink smoke enveloped them both and sent them away. "That'll teach you not to ditch paperwork." a snicker could be heard from the hitman as he rests under a nearby tree, tilting his fedora down to cover his eyes.

* * *

When Tsuna opened his eyes, Enma was nowhere in sight. He checked with a passerby the date and found out that he was blown back further then he thought, then again the accursed bazooka was still not tested yet, there are bound to be flaws. Tsuna wandered about until he saw a couple of shady looking man going into a alleyway with a heavy looking sack, narrowing his eyes Tsuna followed them and managed to hear pieces of their conversation.

"Heh, the kid this time isn't half bad…"

"This will fetch a hefty price…."

"…..good…lets make sure we're not…" human trafficking, the most hated dealing that he despised in the mafia world. In fact, any families that had anything to do with Human trafficking especially children was quickly dealt with by the vongola. Swiftly taking them out with a chop behind their necks, he managed to grab the bag and fled, opening it only when he deemed it safe. Io and behold inside was a small child with blond hair and sky blue eyes bound and gagged. Tsuna immediately released him, and saw the blue eyes gazing at him and smiled when he sensed that Tsuna meant no harm.

"Are you alright?" The child tilted his head, oh right….. he doesn't know Japanese. He repeated the question in Italian and the child nodded his head.

"Who are you mister?" Mister? I might be older now but not that old….

"You can call me Tsuna. I won't hurt you."

"….Tuna?" the brunette just chuckled, he was always called cute when he was younger, now he knows why. "If its too hard you can call me that. What's your name boy?"

"My name is Giotto! Nice to meet you Mister Tuna!" 'Giotto?! As in Vongola Primo?!' Inner Tsuna was screaming but he took care not to let it show, sure the boy looked very similar to someone but what are the chances of him getting kidnapped then saved by Tsuna? The chances were far too slim. His thoughts were interrupted by a growling stomach, Giotto was holding his stomach and blushed a bit 'Cute…..' was the one thought that ran through Tsuna's mind as he picked up the boy in his arms, the boy was snuggling trying to get into a better position, enjoying the warmth that Tsuna had.

"Well lets get you something to eat." good thing that he kept various currencies of different ages and places, if he hadn't then he'd be penniless when the bazooka blasts him to a different age and area. He was surprised when he entered a random restaurant and saw Enma there with a younger red head with him.

"Enma-kun!" said red head turned around at the familiar voice and smiled gesturing him to the seat beside him "Fancy meeting you here Tsuna-kun and is the boy who I think he is?" Tsuna sat in the chair and placed Giotto at the opposite side and whispered to his friend's ear. "Yup he's the almighty Vongola Primo." which earned him a soft nudge in the ribs. "Don't tease him, he isn't Primo yet." Tsuna just chuckles as he turned to look at the red head directly in front of Enma. "That's Cozarto Shimon right? Are you…. alright Enma-kun?" Tsuna whispered in the same low voice. "Yes I'm fine, he's just a child I shouldn't condemn him for things he hasn't done yet." the brunette nods his head as he observes the two children interact in front of them. The one thing they could agree on in this situation was that the two were really cute. "So how did you meet him Enma-kun?" "Well…."

* * *

Enma was lost, he didn't recognize the area at all that's a given since things change in four hundred years time but what he did recognize was a group of thugs surrounding helpless children.

"Hey kid, you rudely bumped into me and you walk away without saying anything?"

"I already apologized!"

"If apologies were all that it would do to get forgiveness then violence wouldn't be needed." he turned his heads toward his lackeys who were smirking. "Get'em boys." They group approached the boy one was cracking his knuckles while the others were sneering, the boy closed his eyes expecting a hard hit but was surprised when none came he opened his eyes and saw a strong hand gripping tightly to the thug's wrist.

"That's enough, bullying a boy is a low blow."

"Who are you?!" "Doesn't matter get him!" even though out numbered Enma still managed to knock one out with a fist to his stomach, twisting around he kicked another with his feet sending him to the wall, crashing into three others, he elbowed another to the throat while his kneecap smashed a thug's face. Continuing with his blows all of them soon collapsed to the floor, he took a deep breath, before turning around to take a clearer look at the boy and was shocked.

"Cozarto…..Shimon?" the red head responded and looked up to the older male, relief and suspicion in his eyes. "Y-yes, t-that's me. You are?" "….Umm my name is Enma." "You're not with them are you?" to that the red head vigorously shook his head left and right. "No I'm not!" the child flinched at the loud voice noticing the discomfort he immediately apologized. "So umm, what are you doing here?"

"…..My father had something to do in this town, so when he's busy I wandered around the area but accidentally bumped into them." Enma nodded in understanding before hearing the kid's stomach growl and a blushing face looked up at Enma and he laughed. Putting aside the fact that he's Shimon Primo and his great times many grandfather the boy was actually very cute. "If you don't mind then we'll get something to eat." Cozart nodded and Enma picked him up going to a random restaurant.

* * *

"…..I see, their living conditions are horrible. I can see why Primo founded Vongola in the first place." Enma nodded "So what about you?" "Giotto was kidnapped." Enma almost yelled at that if not for the hand clasping his mouth "Shhh, not so loud. He was kidnapped but I helped him and he was hungry so I brought him here." Just then a waitress brought several cakes and Two cups of coffee. Tsuna eyes start to sparkle a bit "Cake~" "If I knew you were coming I would have ordered another cup of coffee." Tsuna just smiles "Its alright not really fond of that liquid anyways, I really don't see why you and Reborn like it so much. By the way do you have money?" Enma just smirks and gave him a thumbs up "I looted the thugs earlier." "Wait-what? Loot? This isn't an RPG game you know, you can't just loot them."

The gazes of the two children stopped their argument for awhile. "Ah, I'm sorry you can dig in." Tsuna smiles while placing a strawberry shortcake in front of Giotto who was staring at it like it's a foreign object, Cozart was doing the same at the cup of sweetened coffee in front of him. The two looked at each other before Enma voiced their thoughts. "What's wrong?"

Giotto was using a fork to poke the triangular piece of desert while Cozart was sticking a spoon into the coffee.

"Could it be….You don't know what's the food in front of you?" Tsuna questions and the children nods in reply, the brunette smiles while slicing a piece of cake a putting it into the boy's mouth, which just melted inside Giotto's eyes where sparkling as he ate bite after bite. "Yummy! Mister tuna what's this anyway?" Enma was doing a horrible attempt of holding back his laughter, about the kid's obliviousness or the nickname Tsuna couldn't tell. "It's a cake, my favorite desert. Never heard of it?" At that Giotto just shakes his head. "I live in an orphanage, the food there is just plain and simple."

Cozart was having the same reaction with the coffee. "Dad never lets me drink this, says caffeine isn't good." Enma just laughs as he sips the black liquid. "If you drink too much then possibly yes, but a cup isn't going to kill you." They continued eating and soon started a conversation, Giotto being the first to ask.

"So misters you know each other?"

"…..We're not that old, you can call me Tsuna and him Enma. And yes we know each other he's one of my closest friends." Enma blushed at that 'its embarrassing you know.' look was sent to Tsuna.

"Then why treat us to food? No one here is that kind." The duo frowned at that, is everything here done with some kind of hidden intention behind it? "No reason, you were hungry so we bought you food." Enma replies though a tad bit suspicious Cozart still accepted it. After eating the meal Tsuna sense that their time is almost up, he turned to Enma and a silent understanding passed between the two. Enma placed some bills on the table and picked Cozart up and Tsuna picked Giotto. "We're going soon but the least we can do is send you back." As they exit the restaurant and walked a good while listening to the children's direction a figure approached them. A mini version of G was standing in there way looking very livid.

"Are you the fucking bastard who kidnapped Gio?!" said pink head charged towards them, Tsuna turned to Enma telling him to go but before that he could hear Cozart say thank you and Tsuna just returns with a smile. The brunette turns towards the angered pink head, using a hand Tsuna grabs his head before any damage was done. Giotto who was in a daze immediately snapped up. "Wait G! Tuna helped me please don't hurt him!" that managed to calmed the pink head somewhat, concern and fear was in his expression. "Tuna?" he turns towards the brunette who placed Giotto on the ground and sees him run towards his friend. "My name is actually Tsuna, he can't pronounce it right so I let him call me that." relief, understanding and a bit of confusion was in his face, after which he used a fist and hit the blonde on the head. "You idiota! Don't give me that heart attack!" the blonde just smiles at his friend while muttering apologies. "If you helped this idiot here I suppose I should say thank you, sorry about the trouble though." the brunette just shakes his head "Its no trouble, please take good care of him." "I'll do it even if you didn't tell me so!" with a huff G walks away. "Bye Tsuna, Enma! Thanks for earlier! Hope we meet again!" the blond yells before running to catch up with his friend. The brunette was smiling as Enma returned to see that last part.

"I thought you said he couldn't pronounce your name properly?" there was silence.

"….."

"…That little mischievous ancestor of mine, so that's why G looked confused back there….." the duo was enveloped in pink smoke as they were brought back to their time.

"Welcome back, Dame combi how was the past?" Reborn asks the moment they appeared, Tsuna just glared at him before walking to the direction of the vongola estate and Enma back to the hotel Shimon booked for their stay. Reborn smirked and transformed Leon into a mallet before throwing it at his Ex-apprentice. "Don't ignore me Dame-Tsuna." with a 'Eep!" Decimo dodges and sprint his way back, with a hitman behind. Enma felt sorry for his friend but as he turns around to see a livid Adelheid he started feeling sorry for himself. "W-wait! A-adel! I was just exploring the area and-" the glacier guardian took no heed of it as she began to 'purify' her 'boss'.

* * *

A few decades in the future, Vongola Primo invited Shimon family for old times sake(Man, that makes it seem they're old) all of his guardians was gathered yes that includes aloof Alaude. The group saw their bosses have a conversation but stopped when the butler delivers the desert, at that Giotto's eyes lights up and the same happens as coffee was placed in front of Cozart.

"Why do you love cake and coffee so much anyway?" Lampo lazily asks the group's attention was focused on the two bosses, Giotto and Cozart had been a cake/caffeine addict for as long as they met and even G who stayed longest by Giotto's side had no clue as to when it started.

"A fish introduced it to me?" Giotto innocently replies, all of them was staring at Primo incredulously.

"Seriously?" G asks almost dropping his cigarette at the answer.

"Yup~" Giotto replies as he stuffs himself with cake.

"I'll arrest you for giving an unclear answer." Alaude said flashing his handcuffs. Giotto swallows his cake before waving his hand in front. "W-wait! Don't arrest me! Which part of it don't you understand?"

"All of it!" G yells incredibly pissed.

"Maa maa I'm sure there's a reasoning behind what he says."

"I EXTREMELY don't understand what you speak of."

"Nufufufu, you have a very interesting imagination Primo."

"I'm telling you, a fish really introduced it to me! A Tuna to be precise! Ask Cozart!" The group turned toward the Shimon boss who was still sipping coffee. "Is that true, Cozart?"

"My memory on that day was somewhat hazy but I remember there was another guy with Tuna who treated us to a meal which was where I learned the joys of caffeine and Giotto, sweets."

"I still EXTREMELY don't get it." and this time everyone agreed with Knuckle.

It seems before Tsuna and Enma left they left behind some of their habits as well.

* * *

**Please review~ I wanna know if this story is good or not~**


End file.
